


【红惊闹中心】鳥の詩

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: * 有一种传说，是狗狗能看见“特别”的事物。





	【红惊闹中心】鳥の詩

 

我叫闹翻天。

 

 

正如我的名字一样，我很少能“安安静静”地待在某一个地方，大多数时候，我“不是在把世界搅得天翻地覆，就是在去把世界搅得天翻地覆的路上”。

 

 

说这话的，是我的两个...故友。

 

 

而我现在，就非常不符合我一贯形象地，“安静”地躺在地球一幢废弃建筑的屋顶上。

 

 

有几只地球上的鸟类落在我身边，甚至开始在我身上跳来跳去。

 

 

我就这么躺着，动也不动。

 

 

我已经没有一开始那么地讨厌他们了。虽然有机体让我生厌，但——至少他们也会飞，不是吗——虽然飞的又慢又笨。

 

 

我用废品堆里扒出来的织物覆盖在自己身上，勉强形成伪装。我的机体锈迹斑斑，它受到了这个星球各种有机物的腐蚀，还有那些没有得到治疗的伤口，缓慢地渗着能量液——谁他炉渣的会在意这些？能找到能量果腹就要感谢普神了。

 

 

我在等待一个TF的信号，我唯一的领袖。

 

 

我是个Seeker。Seeker绝不轻易放弃他们的首领。

 

 

日复一日的等待中，我时常会想起他，和他们。

 

 

我想起加入霸天虎的那一天，我们跟随着声波，穿过曲折弯绕如同迷宫一样的卡隆地下城，见到了那个传说中的浴血的角斗士，威震天。

 

 

红蜘蛛走在最前面，他告诉那个卡隆的角斗士，我们是这颗星球上最优秀的飞行者。

 

 

“三倍音速以上，我们三个都能。”他无比骄傲地指着他身后的惊天雷和我。他仰着头雕，露出我们熟悉的桀骜不驯的笑容。明明是一样的机型，红蜘蛛这家伙却总能让人忍不住把目光聚焦到他身上。

 

 

“很好。”威震天躺在维修床上，他失去了一只手臂，浑身都是伤痕和能量液，也许是他自己的，也许是刚刚那个被他掏出火种的倒霉鬼的。可即使是这样，他身上那种气势还是压迫着房间里的每一个金刚，而此时，他正目光如炬地看着我们三个。

 

 

“呃...威震天大人...”红蜘蛛哑声说道，一向口若悬河的他竟有些不连贯，也许是因为紧张、激动、或者...还有一丝惊喜？

 

 

“我愿效忠于您，至死不渝。”他恭顺地在威震天面前跪下来，我们也随着他下跪致意，以我们的火种起誓，将我们的理想、抱负和命运与霸天虎绑在一起。

 

 

红蜘蛛的氖射线，惊天雷的音爆，我的瞬移。我们天赋异禀，我们是天空的宠儿，我们不能就这样平凡度过一生——收到声波关于加入霸天虎的邀请的时候，红蜘蛛这样告诉我们。

 

 

我们生来就是要征服我们想要的一切。

 

 

 

 

我挥挥手，把落在我用来收发信号的设备上的鸟儿们赶走，随着一阵呼啦啦的振翅声，它们变换了几次队形之后，很快就消失在天际。

 

 

我突然开始觉得孤单了。

 

 

在他们都离开之后。

 

 

 

 

在声波带领我们去卡隆的地下角斗场去见威震天——我们未来的领袖之前，我们去油吧喝了个昏天黑地。

 

 

“敬故乡。”红蜘蛛首先说道。

 

 

“敬和平。”惊天雷道。

 

 

“敬未来。”我说。

 

 

手中的杯子碰在一起，发出清脆的声响。红蜘蛛和惊天雷的目光，热切而充满希望，我知道此时我也和他们一样。

 

 

干掉高纯的那一刻，我相信“未来”它真的存在。

 

 

而他们，是我最重要的人。

 

 

那时的我们如此年轻，我们的理想犹如赛博坦黄金时代的水晶花朵，我们奔跑助推起飞如同地球上春季的闪电，我们并肩飞行在高空上嘲笑那些不会飞的轮子和渺小脆弱的人类。

 

 

我们开火，子弹声、哭泣声、尖叫声交织成一片，而我们肆意地欢笑，红蜘蛛总是笑的总是最大声的那一个，而惊天雷总是飞在最后面，谨慎地使用每一枚子弹，至于我——有什么比完成威震天的任务——作为一名霸天虎更加让我骄傲的呢？

 

 

而后来...

 

 

「红蜘蛛，惊天雷，闹翻天，实施空袭！」

 

 

那个声音，多久没有听到过了。

 

 

我们曾经以为分道扬镳是一瞬间发生的事，但其实并不是这样，在很久很久以前，久到我们还比肩而立的时候，我们就已经在不知不觉中选择了自己的方向，之后几百万年中的每一步，都是在不断地渐行渐远。

 

 

就像从一个起点散发出的三道射线，我们大概...再也无法殊途同归。

 

 

突然传来一声悲凉的鸣叫声。

 

 

我睁开光镜，看到了一只离群的鸟儿，他嘶声悲鸣着，盘旋着，久久地不愿离去。

 

 

你也在找你的同伴吗。我在芯里默默想。

 

 

看来，我和这种有机生物，又有一个共同点了。

 

 

 

 

我在芯中，默念着他们的名字。

 

未来，还能一起...并肩作战吗？

 

 

 

 

夕阳西沉，仿佛燃烧的火焰一般，那样壮丽却又转瞬即逝。

 

 

在赛博坦的时候，有人曾对我说过，酸蚀废墟的日落是最美的。

 

 

我重新闭上光镜，我想告诉他，地球上的日落，似乎也不赖啊。

 

 

 

 

 

“地球上的日落，似乎也不赖啊。”

 

 

“TC？”我惊讶地睁开光镜，惊天雷抱着他那只小狗（叫什么来着？）已经降落在我身边。

 

 

“闹子，你变了不少——”TC拖长尾音，就在我真以为他要感慨什么时过境迁物是人非之类的文绉绉的东西的时候，他却耸耸肩，“找了你半天，你居然不是在某个地方偷吃能量块，而是在安静地欣赏风景——该不会音爆把你处理器震坏了？”

 

 

“你...”我一时气结，当年我可是在一个破房子顶上就这么等了好些年...不过，算了，胸怀宽广的闹翻天从不计较——“你怎么来这了？你...你怎么知道我在这里？”我问道。

 

 

“你处理器里想什么，我还不清楚？”他在我身边坐下，将小狗放在他膝盖上。他意味深长地看着我，“有此良辰美景，没有高纯知交相伴，你不觉得少了点什么吗？”

 

 

“TC，你可真酸，你这些词儿都从哪里学来的？”我假装呕吐了两下，伸手去逗小狗，“小家伙，天天跟这样的人待在一起烦不烦？不如...来跟我一起住？”

 

 

“说的好像咱们没有一起住一样——还有，她有名字，巴斯特。”TC拍掉我的手，从子空间里拿出一瓶高纯。

 

 

“哇哦——”我瞬间光学镜放光。

 

 

“知道你馋，要不是看你机体修复得差不多了，我也不敢带过来。”TC说着，又从子空间里拿出杯子。“不过闹子，咱们说好，谨遵医嘱——”

 

 

“绝不多喝！”我赶紧接上，“我就喝一杯。”TC这人就是死板。过去我们几个合伙去偷威震天珍藏的高纯的时候，他从来都不参与。

 

 

惊天雷倒高纯的时候，我的光学镜敏锐地看到了他手腕有些异样。

 

 

“TC，你手腕怎么了，你不是刚去抛光过么，是...受伤了吗？”

 

 

“不是受伤...闹子。”惊天雷翻过手腕，这下我清清楚楚地看到了。他手臂内侧，是一个纹身。

 

 

“闹子，这个是为了...”

 

 

“我知道。”我截断了他的话语。

 

 

我伸出我的手臂，与他的靠在一起。并列的黑色与紫色的两条手臂上，纹着同样的两个字母——

 

 

SS。

 

 

我都知道。

 

 

有些事情，已无需赘言。

 

 

“说真的，TC，你这技术太差了。”我忍不住揶揄他，“你看，你这两个S的形状都不一样。你看我这个多富有美感。”

 

 

“我确实不太擅长这个。”惊天雷笑道，然后将满上高纯的杯子递给我。自己拿起另一杯。

 

 

“那确实，”我满意地啜饮了一口，“你这大导演的手啊，是用来敲剧本的，哪能干拿焊枪这种活？你以前机体那些小维修工作，不都是我和红——”

 

 

我的发声器突然有些生涩。那个名字生生的断在了从我喉间齿轮流过的空气里。

 

 

然后我们都沉默了好一会。

 

 

“红蜘蛛......”惊天雷接上了我没说完的话，他看着远方的余晖道，“他做了...他认为对的事。”

 

 

那份责任，在他肩上。

他一直都知道。*

 

 

“我...“我深深置换 一口气，转过头雕直视着他，“...也做了我认为对的事。” 曾经打他的那一枪，我没有犹豫。为他挡下的这一刀，我亦不曾后悔。

 

 

惊天雷偏过头看着我，我们就这么四目相对了好一会，有那么一瞬间，我甚至觉得，他的光镜像蒙上一层雾气了一样——仅仅是一瞬间——然后他的面甲上慢慢浮起笑意。

 

 

他说，“那么，我也是。” 

 

 

惊天雷将一只手覆盖在我的手背上，我感受到了他的温度和磁场，和那天他抱着我用音爆冲出来时的一样。

 

“Seeker从来不会抛弃他们的同伴”在那震耳欲聋的爆炸声中，我唯一能听见的，就是他紧紧贴在我音频接收器边的这句低语。

 

 

三杯高纯，我和TC各取一杯。

 

 

我和TC轻轻碰了碰杯，又和第三个杯子碰了碰。

 

 

“敬故乡。”我说，将手中的高纯一饮而尽。

 

 

“敬和平。”TC也干了。

 

 

我们都不再说话。

 

 

这是属于Seekers的，心意相通的时刻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When we're together, I feel so invincible...

When I'm with you, I feel so unbreakble...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

巴斯特突然狂吠起来。

 

 

“好姑娘，是不是饿了？” TC温言哄道，“马上带你回家吃饭——”

 

 

“TC，我也饿了，”我笑嘻嘻地去拽他的手臂，“也带我回家吃饭——”

 

 

“你这家伙...”惊天雷一手扶额一面甲无奈地看着我，“闹子，你是幼生体吗？”

 

 

巴斯特还在叫着，可怜的小家伙，一定是饿坏了。

 

 

“高纯开胃嘛，这不能怪我，”我揶揄道，“TC，你要是喝了高纯飞不稳，不如把巴斯特放我座舱，免得你待会坠地上...”

 

 

“闹子，我飞得可比你好。我数据库里的坠机记录，可有1/3是因为被你拖下水——”

 

 

“好吧，”我心虚地打断了他，“或许你是比我好那么一点点...但——我肯定比你快！”

 

 

“你...有本事你不用瞬移，看看谁快？”

 

 

“不用就不用。”我俯下身对巴斯特道，“听见没？你主人发话要跟我比，他说他要是输了，以后你就归我了——”

 

 

“谁说这句话了？！”TC作势挥拳来打我，我大笑着躲开他的手，看着他小心翼翼地把巴斯特安置在座舱里，他硬朗的侧脸线条在夕阳下浮现出一层淡淡的、温柔的光晕。我忽然有些不想打扰这静谧的时刻。

 

 

TC并没有流露出将任何一个酒杯带走的意思。我想，我知道他在想什么。

 

 

我小心地端起那剩下的一杯高纯，将它浇洒在屋顶上。我知道，TC就在我身后。

 

 

“好姑娘，咱们走咯。”TC轻轻敲敲他的座舱，最后看了一眼那聚在一起的三只杯子，随即变形起飞，我紧随其后。

 

 

别了。我在芯里说。别了。

 

 

两架蓝色和紫色的飞机，很快就消失在了余晖里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

空荡的屋顶上，空气中逐渐浮现出一个半透明的身影。

 

 

“明明是我飞得最快吧......”

 

 

那个身影望着那一小摊高纯留下的水渍，无奈地扶额。

 

 

“两个蠢货...他渣的倒是给我留点啊！”

 

 

他虚虚地圈起手指，仿佛真拿着一个杯子似的，和另外两个杯子轻轻一碰。

 

 

“敬未来。”他轻声道。

 

 

离群的鸟儿回归了队伍，成群结队的飞鸟向天际飞去，渐渐没入渐沉的夜色中。

 

 

茫茫世间，有人在等相遇啊，有人在等重逢。

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> * 有一种传说，是狗狗能看见“特别”的事物。  
> 


End file.
